


Surprise Party

by meakashi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/F, Fluff, Surprise Party, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakashi/pseuds/meakashi
Summary: Tsumiki plans a surprise birthday party for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tenko! Ilysm you funky queen! If y’all thought I wouldn’t take this opportunity to write ab/ my otp then y’all are wrong :3

Mikan fell to the floor with a crash. She tripped over a stack of books. She was running in the halls and not watching where she was going. Junko laughed. Alone, she felt herself growing shaky. She had to set this up. She wanted Tenko’s suprise party to perfect. She was determined to make it work, and she wasn’t going to let her ex stop her or bring her down.

“We meet again!” Junko remarked, a smug little grin on her face. “Whatever is Tsumiki up to nowadays?” Her heels clicked as she approached the nurse. Mikan pulled herself up and kept walking, trying to hide her fear. Tenko has taught her basic defense mechanisms, and if she had to use them, she would. She remembered the girl telling her how strong and wonderful she was. She knew how much Tenko hated Junko, hated the way she made the nurse feel unworthy. Now, they were alone in the hallway.

Her chest grew tight, and her breaths short and fast. Luckily for her, Mahiru passed them in the hallway, holding her camera. It was around the time of year to begin putting the yearbook together, and naturally Mahiru was in charge. The photographer was clever and organized. What if she could get her to help make preparations? She meekly followed the redhead down the hall, silently thanking her over and over for getting her out of a stressful situation. 

Unfortunately, she was still scared. Mahiru was so cool! She didn’t want to bother or annoy her. What if she didn’t want to help? What if she got mad at her? She thought of Tenko’s smiling face, the courage she gave her, and how happy she could be if the surprise party worked out. She decided to take the risk. She would be brave for Tenko! She was her own worst enemy, and she had to work past it for Tenko. Do it for Tenko!

“Um- Um! Koizumi san!” 

The photographer turned to face her, smiling gently. “Hm? Do you need anything?”

She clenched her fists together behind her back. She took a deep breath, focusing on her goal. “M-may.. may I ask you a favor? Please!”

Tenko would be so proud of her right now. She hated how hard basic interactions were for her, but thanks to Tenko and her new counselor, she was making a lot of progress. Tenko would be proud of her, so she tried to be proud of herself.

“Yeah, of course!” Mahiru answered, to her relief. “I’d be happy to help. What’s up?”

“It’s my girlfriend Tenko’s bir-birthday, and I wanted… I wanted to plan a surprise party for her! Please help, I don’t think I can d-do it alone!”

“That’s all? I’d love to help you out. Who’s all coming? Where would you liked it to take place?”

Mikan froze. She didn’t think that far ahead. “I… I don’t know yet,” she reluctantly told her. “People in our class? I want to invite people, but I haven’t.. not yet.”

Mahiru nodded in understanding. “I have an idea. We should get Kaede to help us, she’d help hype up everyone. If anyone’s fit for planning surprise parties, it’s her!” She told the nurse. “I’d love to go, myself. May I be the first guest?”

“Yes! Of course!”

Mahiru tapped her chin. “It should be an all girls party. Tenko would love that. A het together for the girls!”

Mikan nodded, looking at the floor. “Please… we shouldn’t invite…”

“Who?” Mahiru asked.

“Don’t invite Junko…”

“Okay, don’t worry! We won’t. Let’s go find Kaede! You can come with me.”

Mikan happily followed her down the hall. They found Kaede in the music room. She was hanging out with Ibuki and Sayaka. Ibuki has suggested they collaborated with Kaede at piano and sayaka at the vocals. She was trying to play her guitar to work with it, but her style was drastically different than the other two. 

“Let’s invite them,” Mikan told Mahiru, keeping her voice down. 

Mahiru nodded. “Excuse me!”

“Oh, hello Mahiru!! Hey Mikan! How are you guys doing?” Kaede greeted, turning to face them on her piano seat. 

“Nicely! We want… we want to ask you three something!” Mikan answered. 

“Yeah-Yeah? What’s up Tsumiki?” Ibuki chimed in. 

“Today… it’s my girlfriend’s birthday! I want to arrange an all g-girls suprise party for her! Would you guys like to help us… organize it?”

“Gladly,” Sayaka answered.

Kaede’s face glowed. “Hold on, I have ideas!”

“Yeah?”

“We should all perform!” She exclaimed, looking at the Ibuki and Sayaka. They were on board. “Let’s hold it in the auditorium with the stage. Who’s all coming?”

“The girls,” Mikan told her. She knew Kaede would know not to invite Junko. It was her and Tenko who helped her break out of that relationship to begin with.

“Alright! Ibuki, let’s gather some guests! Sayaka, find Kirumi, you guys could bake cupcakes and make refreshments!”

“I’m on it! The idol told her. They went their separate ways. 

“Remember!” Mikan called out to them. “It’s a surprise! Don’t tell Tenko! Make sure the others know that too.”

“Got it!” Answered Kaede. “I assume you and Mahiru will bring her?”

“Yes, we will,” Mahiru assured her. 

“Good. We’ll go get the others.”

The party came together quite smoothly. Tsumugi, Miu and Celeste worked together to decorate the auditorium. Kaede has managed to even invite Maki, who was hesitant at first. The girls were all together. Tsumugi brought some fun costumes. After being persuaded by Mahiru, Hiyoko agreed to do a dance. The musicians were going to perform, and Sayaka came in with the refreshments and cupcakes. They were all in on it. Tenko was practicing Aikido as a part of her normal schedule. “She’s going to be done in about twenty five minutes!” Mikan told the others. Mahiru and I will g-go get her!”

Tenko’s practice ended quickly. Mahiru knocked on the door.

“Tsumiki! Koizumi!” Tenko had a big grin on her face, hugging both of them. “You came! I love you Mikan!”

“I love you too Tenko,” the nurse answered happily, her face red. “Follow me, I want to s-show you something…”

She exchanged knowing glances with Mahiru. 

“Alright! I’d be happy to follow you Tsumiki san!” She took the nurses hand in hers as she led her to the auditorium.

Mahiru slowly opened the door. The girls cheered when they saw Tenko, wishing her happy birthday, chanting “surprise!”, and making her feel welcome.

“Tsumiki san? What is this?!” She looked the the nurse, it was her turn for her face to flush red. “Is this… for me??”

“Yes! I a-arranged a surprise all girls birthday party for you!! I really… I really hope you like it!”

Tenko’s eyes wandered across the room. It was nicely decorated, Sayaka was performing monochrome answer on the stage, the food looked delicious and the guests were dressed their best. “You did this all… for me? It’s so beautiful!” She practically had stars in her eyes. “I love it! I love you so much Mikan!” She lifted the nurse into the air, twirling her. She held her bridal style and their lips met in a kiss. The two girls were so happy, and this was going to be a fun night for them both.

Hiyoko glared at the couple. “Get a damn room,” she whined, rolling her eyes. She wouldn’t admit it, but even she’s noticed the nurse’s growth after she left enoshima. Not that she would ever say anything. No way.


End file.
